


The Other Side

by buckywades (CloudxMusic99)



Series: Merthur Greatest Showman AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Greatest Showman, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudxMusic99/pseuds/buckywades
Summary: Merlin Emrys was the ringmaster of Merlin’s Circus. The protests and the bad reviews in the papers are killing the business. Arthur Pendragon’s latest play had been a failure. Sure, he sold plenty of tickets, but he knew the reviews would be bad.Merlin was ready to leave being ringmaster behind in order to try something new, but he'd need someone to step up and take his place. Arthur was charismatic and would make a great leader, but he'd need convincing in order to leave his life behind.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing this for a while and I finally did. Please be gentle with me since I rarely ever write fan-fiction and it's been years since I posted anything. Also, if I made any grammatically errors or spelling errors, please let me know!
> 
> This is obviously inspired by The Greatest Showman.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Merlin Emrys was the ringmaster of Merlin’s Circus. His “freaks” were excellent performers. Morgana, the Sorceress. Guinevere, the Contortionist. Lancelot, the Sword Swallower. Percival, the Strong Man. Mordred, the Fire Breather. Gwaine, the Clown. They’re all wonderful, but the protests and the bad reviews in the papers are killing the business.

“Merlin!” Morgana called out to Merlin one day after the show. They’d barely sold any tickets, but there weren’t any protesters lined up outside; that was an improvement.

“Yes, Morgana?” Merlin asked.

“I’ve had an idea,” Morgana stated. “For an act.”

“And what is this idea?” Merlin questioned.

“Well, you and I both have magic, right?” Morgana asked. Merlin nodded. “Well, I was thinking, perhaps we could have an act in which we play enemies. I would be Morgana, the Dark Sorceress, and you would be Merlin, the Magnificent.”

“Morgana, I cannot be both the ringmaster and Merlin, the Magnificent,” Merlin pointed out.

“Merlin, you’re wasting your powers by being ringmaster!” Morgana said. “Besides, I have another idea.”

“Morgana, please stop beating around the bush and just get directly to your point,” Merlin stated, slightly annoyed.

“I have a brother,” Morgana informed. “Well, a half-brother. His name is Arthur Pendragon. I was disowned by our father years ago, but Arthur is still our father’s loyal son.”

“I’ve heard you speak of your father,” Merlin said. “If Arthur is loyal to him, what on Earth makes you think he’d leave to live amongst us?”

“Before I was disowned, Arthur was miserable. Since he still hasn’t left, I don’t doubt that he’s hanging on by a thread,” Morgana speculated. “I think that convincing him to leave would be easy.”

“And you’d want him to take over as ringmaster in order for us to have our enemy sorcerer act, is that it?” Merlin asked.

“Yes,” Morgana answered.

“You’re sure you want to be evil? The people won’t love you,” Merlin said.

“They’ll love to hate me,” Morgana simpered. “That’s good enough for me.”

“Alright,” Merlin said. “Where can I find this half-brother of yours?”

“He’s a playwright,” Morgana said. “He’s horrible. He could be better, but he’s miserable, so he doesn’t really try that hard. I don’t think he could do any wrong in Father’s eyes, though. Father continues to loan him money.”

“Morgana,” Merlin warned. “The point. Get to it.”

“Right,” Morgana said. “His new show opens tomorrow night. No doubt, it’ll fail. You’ll probably find him at the closest bar nursing a whisky. He’ll probably want a percentage of the show.”

“No,” Merlin said. “We’re losing money as it is.”

“With Arthur, we’ll succeed,” Morgana stated. “I hate to admit it, but we will. Not only would having him as ringmaster help you and I to bring in more people with our enemy act, but we’d also finally gain a reputation with the upper class.”

“We already have a reputation with the upper class,” Merlin reminded.

“A good one,” Morgana clarified.

Merlin sighed. “Fine,” Merlin said. “I will seek out your brother, but you better be right about him.”

~*~*~*~

Arthur Pendragon’s latest play had been a failure. What else did he expect? Sure, he sold plenty of tickets, but he knew the reviews would be bad. Even if the actors hadn’t dropped lines left and right, the play wasn’t even good enough on its own.

Arthur walked into the nearest bar and hung his coat, scarf, and hat up at the coat rack at the door. He then approached the bartender. “Whisky, neat,” he ordered.

The bartender nodded and poured Arthur as glass of whisky.

Behind him, Arthur heard the front door lock. He turned around and saw a lanky, dark haired man standing at the door. He hadn’t noticed when he walked in that they were the only ones there.

“Merlin Emrys,” Arthur greeted. “Nice to make your acquaintance.”

“You know me?” Merlin asked.

“I’ve seen your picture in the paper,” Arthur informed. “Next to a picture of my sister. I’d assume she sent you?”

“No,” Merlin denied. “Well, she did tell me where to find you, but I came here of my own free will.”

“I’m surprised you have any left,” Arthur said.

“Excuse me?” Merlin questioned.

“I know my sister,” Arthur stated. “And if she has anything to do with the conversation we’re about to have, I’ve got to say that I’m not interested.”

Arthur knocked back his drink and stood up to leave. That’s when the bartender jumped over the counter and forcefully made Arthur sit back in his chair.

“What the hell?” Arthur asked.

“Arthur, this is Gwaine,” Merlin said. “He’s a clown, but don’t let that fool you. He’s strong.”

“So, do you own this bar, then?” Arthur asked, though he seriously doubted it.

“I know the bartender,” Gwaine said. “I promised we wouldn’t make a mess and we’d lock up when we were done.”

“Are you threatening me?” Arthur questioned.

“No,” Merlin said. “I just want you to hear me out.”

“Well, I don’t see I have much of a choice,” Arthur said.

“I think you should join us,” Merlin revealed.

Arthur burst into laughter. “Me? Join your band of freaks?” Arthur asked incredulously. “No, thank you.”

“Look, I don’t want to beg you, but I get the feeling I won’t have to,” Merlin said.

“Why’s that?” Arthur said.

“You’re trapped, Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin informed. “You are trapped in an endless cycle of writing a play, getting bad reviews, and drinking away your sorrows. You are in a cage of your own misery. I’m handing you a key. A way out.”

“This is crazy,” Arthur said.

“Well, maybe you need to live a little crazy,” Merlin suggested. “I mean, you’re living your life sensibly for now, but where is it getting you? You’re living out some routine, day in and day out. Why don’t you risk it all and see what it could get you? I’ve got what you need Arthur. I could show you the other side.”

“Listen, I can tell that you want me to be a part of this, but it won’t happen,” Arthur stated. “I admire you and your show; I think you’re really on to something, but I live among the swells. I can’t live the life you live. Best of luck, though.”

Arthur stood and went to the coat rack. As he put on his hat, he looked back at Merlin. “And for your information, I enjoy the life that you seem to believe I’m trapped in,” Arthur said.

“Really? So, is that why your sister knew that you’d be here drinking and lamenting at your latest in a long line of failures?” Merlin questioned.

“I am not a failure,” Arthur said.

“I know that,” Merlin remarked, “but do you?”

Arthur fell silent for a moment, almost falling for it. He sighed and put on his coat and scarf. “I’m fine with the life I live, thank you very much,” Arthur snapped. “I don’t need to see the other side.” He turned around and unlocked the door. He opened it and went to leave, but the door slammed in his face as if someone on the other side had yanked it closed.

Arthur turned back towards Merlin, only to find Merlin’s hand raised. He flicked his wrist and Arthur heard the lock click back into place. “You have magic,” Arthur recognized.

“Yes,” Merlin said. “Now, is this really how you’d like to spend your days? Drinking alone? Feeling miserable? Party after party; play after play?”

“Well, if I were mixed up with you, I’d be the talk of the town,” Arthur said. “And, no offense to you, Gwaine, but I don’t feel like being another one of your clowns, Merlin.”

“I was thinking you’d be the ringmaster, actually,” Merlin informed.

Arthur was taken aback by that. “Isn’t that your job?” Arthur asked.

“I have a different idea for me,” Merlin responded.

“I’d be disowned like Morgana if I left,” Arthur pointed out.

“But you would finally get to live a little,” Merlin appealed, approaching Arthur. “Let me give you the freedom to dream with your eyes wide open. I want to take your walls and break them down, Arthur.” Merlin paused, close enough to Arthur now that they were breathing the same air. He leaned in to Arthur’s ear and whispered, “it seems like a deal worth taking to me, but I guess I’ll leave that up to you.”

Merlin stepped away from Arthur and grabbed his own hat and coat from the coat rack and put them on. He unlocked the door and moved to open it.

“I’m intrigued,” Arthur said, his voice stopping Merlin’s movements, “but leaving would cost me my livelihood. What percentage would I be taking?”

“Morgana warned me about this,” Merlin said. “I can give you seven percent.”

“I wasn’t born this morning, Merlin,” Arthur said. “How about eighteen?”

“Do I look like an idiot to you?”

“Fifteen?”

“I’d do eight.”

“Twelve?”

“Maybe nine.”

“Ten. Final offer.”

Merlin sighed. Ten percent was a lot, but if Morgana was right, it would be worth it. Arthur stuck out his hand, ready to shake on it. Merlin acted like he was still thinking it over for a moment longer before finally taking Arthur’s hand in his and shaking.

“I look forward to being in business with you, Merlin,” Arthur said, releasing Merlin’s hand.

“Gwaine,” Merlin called. Gwaine approached Merlin and Arthur. Merlin flicked his wrist once again and locked the door. He placed one hand on each of their shoulders. In the blink of an eye, they were standing in the building his circus called home.

Arthur gasped. “How did you-”

“Magic,” Merlin said.

“He’s amazing isn’t he?” Gwaine said. “He’s wasting as a ringmaster.”

“So, if I’m the ringmaster, what will you do?” Arthur asked Merlin.

“Your sister has this idea for an act,” Merlin informed. “We pose as enemies, get the crowd to root for me and to hate her. She hopes it’s the kind of act that will get people to come back.”

“Certainly sounds fascinating,” Arthur said. “I can’t wait to see it.”

~*~*~*~

Two weeks later, business was booming. People loved the new charismatic ring leader, and they loved watching the Dark Sorceress lose to Merlin, the Magnificent.

Arthur also loved watching the Dark Sorceress lose to Merlin, the Magnificent. At first, he just loved watching his sister lose. Then, he started to notice how passionate Merlin was about his performances. Merlin was where he was meant to be.

And Arthur? Well, he finally felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos and (nice) comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Let me know if I should make another part of this Greatest Showman AU because I definitely have some ideas.
> 
> My twitter is @thorsbruce and I tweet about all kinds of stuff.


End file.
